when the Ocean meets the Storm
by stupidsquid
Summary: University AU Percabeth. Where Annabeth is a broke but brilliant college student studying at Harvard. And Percy is an Associate professor teaching Ancient History who also happens to own a bookstore selling rare and academic books.
1. Chapter 1: Ocean eyes

Hello everyone! Author (squid) here! I hope you'll like this fanfic. It's my first time writing a fanfic so please review :) thanks and please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Ocean eyes: The first encounter

The first time that Annabeth bumped into him was by the murky green sea. She sat on the soft sand, dipping her damp paint brush into a battered watercolour set, busy painting the sunset. It was the only time the sky wasn't grey and boring like my eyes, she thought to herself. Stressed was an understatement and Annabeth needed a creative outlet to unwind. Today was her last day of so-called freedom before college life began.

She watched the sun dip into the horizon, and waited for the paint to dry. This was to allow her to pack her things without the wet paint smudging everywhere. Thalia was waiting for her to return home for dinner and Annabeth knew better than to keep her waiting. She felt the salty sea breeze whip her hair into her face and her thin, tattered jacket did nothing to protect her from the cold. She got up slowly, and in the same instant, someone rammed into her, spilling warm coffee all over her.

In Annabeth's haste to turn around to see who was the perpetrator, she lost her balance and fell straight into the stranger's chest.

"Oh my gods, I'm really truly sorry. Are you okay?" A masculine voice apologised frantically.

The stranger quickly grabbed her by the elbows and helped her regain her balance. Annabeth looked up. Stormy grey eyes meeting ocean green. For a moment, Annabeth was stunned by the sight of the stranger's brilliantly coloured eyes. However she then realised she was dripping in coffee. Irritated, she responded: "I'm okay. Please watch where you are going." She glanced at her artwork and thankfully it was left unscathed. The stranger whipped out some paper napkins and helped Annabeth soak up most of the coffee while murmuring apologies and curses under his breath.

The cruel sea breeze blew once again causing Annabeth to shiver in her coffee drenched clothes. Wordlessly, the man who had accidentally spilled his coffee all over her took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here. Take it. You probably need it more than me." Annabeth hesitated before accepting the jacket wearily.  
She was apprehensive to trust the stranger. She quickly scrutinised his body language and figured he was harmless.

"Thanks". Annabeth said as she slipped on the black leather jacket and starting dusting the sand off her navy-blue distressed jeans.

As she bent down to pick up her work, lightly dabbing her fingers on the rough paper to check if the paint was still wet. The man cleared his throat: "Hey, um I'm really sorry for spilling my mocha all over you. Could I get you coffee as an expression of my regrets?" the stranger asked. His hand awkwardly fisting his ebony hair. As Annabeth was about to decline his offer and thank him for his generosity, her stomach thunderously rumbled . She remembered that she had skipped lunch.

"Crap"

"I take that as a yes then." The man chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: Chiron's Coffee

Hey it's squid. Chapter 1 was kinda short but I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. Also the chapters will be written in a third person perspective unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Chiron's Coffee

They silently strolled along the beach before stopping in front of a quaint coffee shop. A chalkboard with the words, "Welcome to Chiron's Coffee Cookies" stood next to the door, proudly scribbled in white chalk. The stranger pushed the stained glass door and held it open for Annabeth to enter. A small silver bell signalled their arrival. The owner, a tall middle-aged man with intense brown eyes warmly ushered them to their seats before disappearing behind the counter.

Annabeth's eyes adjusted to the dim light. The cafe was a warm cosy place. They slid into the booths next to the window with views of the sea. The soft glow of the lamp lightly illuminated the stranger's face and Annabeth took her first full look at the coffee spiller. His face was classically handsome and his physique closely resembled a Greek marble statue. Suddenly he spoke, breaking Annabeth out of her stupor "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Percy. What's your name?"

Annabeth looked up and met Percy's gaze "Annabeth"

Percy was the first to break off eye contact. Subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck he said:

"Hey I'll quickly grab the coffee kay, is a cappuccino fine with you?"

"Yeah it's okay, thanks"

He came back with 2 mugs of coffee in either hand and what looked like a cookie (except that it was completely blue, even the chocolate chips) in his mouth. Annabeth accepted the coffee and proceeded to grab a mug. While doing so Annabeth fingers brushed Percy's.

Awkwardly taking her seat. Annabeth took a long sip from the mug. Savouring the taste of the caffeine she had long missed. Unsure of how to start a conversation. Annabeth decided to enquire about the unusual cookie clasped in Percy's hand. "Why is that cookie completely blue?" "Oh I'm a regular here and on tuesdays, Chiron would bake blue cookies. My favourite." Percy said with child-like glee. "Chiron? Isn't that a Greek name? As in the great centaur?" Percy's eyes lit up "You're the first person I've met who recognizes greek mythology. That's interesting."

Annabeth took a long sip before replying "Yeah. I was really interested in Greek architecture and I wanted to understand Greek society and culture in general…"

Annabeth and Percy talked about various topics and found a lot in common. Both were raised by single parents, had interests in Greek mythology and skipped multiple grades. Annabeth was 6 years younger than Percy something she wasn't expecting judging from his rather youthful appearance.

It was getting late and the cafe was about to close. As they bid farewell, Annabeth and Percy parted ways. All the while Annabeth was wearing Percy's coat. As she got home she realised they had chatted till nightfall for close to three hours.

Thalia her roommate was there to greet her as she got home. Dinner left on the dining table. Cold. "Where were you? I was scared sick. I couldn't contact you and had no idea where you were." "Sorry my phone died." Annabeth said as she shrugged off the coat. Thalia's eyes narrowed, "that coat is new" Annabeth froze and quickly tried to find an excuse "I found it in the thrift store. It was a really good bargain too." Thalia snatched the jacket and examined it closely. "That's some expensive pebble-textured leather right there, probably goatskin." Annabeth started sweating. "Your clothes are stained with coffee too. Since when could you afford coffee with your student loans?"

Snatching her meatballs and spaghetti off the table and grabbing her jacket out of Thalia's hands. Annabeth trudged to her room.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" Thalia hollered as Annabeth slid down the hallway. "I'm really tired Thalia, good night" she shouted back to Thalia as she shut her door.She crashed onto her bed and examined the jacket. It was a shiny black Jacket, the shade of Percy's hair. Annabeth cringed at the thought. What was she, sixteen? She ignored her thoughts as she prepared to take a shower and sleep. She quickly sent a text to Thalia to apologise for her rude behaviour and thanked her for the dinner.

Tomorrow was going to be her first week of college at Harvard for her Master's Degree in Architecture - after she graduated from UCB - and Annabeth was ecstatic.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy's Thoughts

Hey, its squid hope you've been enjoying the fanfic so far. It may be kinda slow but hopefully it's not too boring. Please do review!

"I should have asked for her number." That was what Percy thought. He had been mentally beating himself up all night. Perseus Jackson was 28 and an Associate professor of Ancient History at his alma mater. He was probably one of the youngest professors at Havard. He had graduated at the top of his class and sped through the process of being a professor. He was well on his way to becoming a full-time member of the faculty.

He also owned a small bookstore that sold rare and academic books along with alternative reads. Despite the small size of the bookstore, it held contracts with many large publishing companies. And business was booming. He had two full-time staff (his friends) at his bookstore. He had plans to open a second store that was larger and more spacious soon and was in the talks to expand his business.

However His friends often teased that Percy's would "rather go swimming with great white sharks than wade in romance". He couldn't help but feel jittery on dates that friends set him up for. He had given up on finding love. His heart was broken from constant rejection. He resigned himself to the friend zone.

His chance meeting with Annabeth changed his viewpoint though. The svelte girl with doe-like gray eyes, blonde beachy waves enraptured him. She reminded him of a storm. Electrifying.

Tomorrow was his first day back at campus.

He was tired beyond relief. His conversation with Annabeth exhausted him. Her razor sharp intellect made him calculate and calibrate each and every response. Her opinions gave him a new insight on various topics. And to be honest he was intrigued by her. However due to Percy's stupidity he had no way of contacting her. He could only hope to see her again.

He entered his store "Ancient Academia" and saw Grover preparing to leave. "Thank you for your work today! Here catch!" Percy threw a bag of cookies at him. "I've got some cookies from Chiron's. Share them with Juniper."

"Thanks Percy. Have a good night" Grover said as the door clicked shut. Percy locked up the store. He ducked behind a bookshelf. Once a secret button was pressed, the wall displaying stationery would swing open to reveal a staircase that led upstairs to Percy's private quarters. A hall lead to an oak wood door fitted with blue accents.

His bedroom was a majestic navy blue and gray. His bed fitted with dark gray sheets and the bed frame was a navy blue. A white rug adorned the oak floor. Percy kept his bedroom simple and minimalistic. His desk was next to his bed and was messily covered with research papers. His laptop sat on the desk. He had multiple shelves to store papers, documents and books.

He looked at the time and realised that it was way past the time he had planned to sleep at.

Percy stripped off his clothes and removed his contacts ready for sleep. He often slept in his boxers. Tomorrow he had to welcome the new batch of students. Needless to say it was going to be a long day.


End file.
